<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>А кто знал? by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400773">А кто знал?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro'>PrInSe_Kiro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество у Манфредов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski/Leo Manfred, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>А кто знал?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для команды WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Саймон с самого начала говорил Норт, что готовить пряничный домик в первый раз — это очень сложно, а потому несколько раз предлагал свою помощь, от которой довольно резко отказывались. «Я загрузила все нужные инструкции — справлюсь!» — и не понятно, это она так обижается или так сильно настроена все сделать самостоятельно.</p><p>— На тебе и Маркусе лежит основная часть нашего ужина, доверь мне самую веселую, а? — и Саймон не стал больше спорить и убеждать подругу. Если понадобится — она сама попросит, чего, к его удивлению, не произошло ни накануне праздника, ни утром 25 числа.</p><p>Зато утром случилось другое: Лео неожиданно заявил, что вечером приведет друга (или этот друг доберется до них сам, Саймон так и не понял). Это немного порушило планы, ведь нужно было вызнать о том, нужно ли готовить что-то дополнительно для гостя.</p><p>— Да не парьтесь вы! Поест, что будет на столе! — Лишь отмахнулся Лео и укатил в магазин по поручению Карла, который очень хотел сегодня уделить время помощи в подготовке всего к празднику. Достал свой крафтовый планер, куда записал все, что должно быть готово к вечеру, и перепечатал список для Лео еще раз — чтобы точно ничего не забыл.</p><p>«Думаешь, что забудешь — запиши» — с недавних пор стало девизом Карла, что печалило Маркуса, то и дело застающего отца за составлением планов по вечерам в постели. Саймону оставалось лишь убеждать его в том, что это не близость смерти или чего похуже — Карл просто стал получать огромное удовлетворение от того, что ставил галочку напротив выполненного дела. Это даже не было ложью — Карл сам рассказал об этом ему, когда он был занят «ничего неделанием» перед телевизором. Саймону было приятно такое доверие, которое не хотелось разрушать, и потому он не говорил об этом Маркусу.</p><p>С возвращением Лео из магазина началась настоящая предпраздничная суета, по которой, как оказалось, Саймон соскучился. Его хозяйка любила устраивать тихие вечеринки со всей семьей, и самыми близкими друзьями — подобную они устраивают сейчас. Для большинства из них — это будет впервые, а потому они все стараются, чтобы запомнилось, чтобы всем понравилось и было уютно. «Кажется, последнее — главное в подобном мероприятии», — улыбнулся сам себе Саймон и продолжил возиться с пирогом — его лучше приготовить самым первым, чтобы не занимал духовку, когда время подойдет к основным блюдам.</p><p>— Чувствую, что все мы за сегодня вымотались. — По-доброму усмехнулся Карл ближе к вечеру.</p><p>— Так и скажи, что ты поскорее хочешь приступить к развлекательной программе. — Лео казался недовольным, но Маркус уже давно пояснил Саймону, что подобное — для него обычное состояние. «Странно будет, если он внезапно станет всем довольным пай-мальчиком».</p><p>— Начну тогда поздравлять тех, кого сегодня с нами не будет. — Карл показался искренне оскорбленным, и Саймон уже хотел пойти вслед за ним, чтобы как-то это сгладить — все же не хорошо начинать праздник с каким-то негативом в душе, как его опередил все тот же Лео:</p><p>— Пап, подожди, я с тобой.</p><p>В итоге на кухне остались только он и Маркус, но Саймон знал, что ненадолго — Норт специально не скрывала свою геолокацию сегодня, чтобы не стать для Манфредов неожиданностью.</p><p>Саймон тяжело вздохнул, кажется, он начал понимать, что значит «вымотаться». Странно, что раньше он никогда не испытывал подобного — в доме его хозяйки этот этап подготовки проходил быстро и легко. Может, они в чем-то ошиблись или перестарались?</p><p>— Не волнуйся на пустом месте. — Маркус коснулся его лица своей ладонью без скина. Саймон ответил и сразу же почувствовал спокойствие, тепло, любовь и заботу, исходившие от Маркуса. Услышал его мысли. «Все так, потому что впервые, потому что мы еще не привыкли друг к другу и не все обиды забыты». Саймон понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул. Поэтому весь этот праздник так нужен Манфредам — чтобы закрепить те узы, что не так уж давно зародились.</p><p>— И, кстати, пряничный домик у Норт вышел на славу — ты же видел фотографии!</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Первым свое слово сказал Карл, и только успел закончить — как раздался звонок. Лео подскочил со своего места быстрее всех трех собравшихся андроидов.</p><p>— Я даже не думала, что он может так проворно двигаться! — усмехнулась Норт, передав все еще смотрящему вслед сыну Карлу поднос с рыбой.</p><p>— А кто знал? — Подмигнул он ей, принимая поднос.</p><p>Саймон уже давно успокоился: с приездом Норт напряженность в атмосфере исчезла, а после того, как он услышал полушутливые переругивания Карла и Лео во время звонка матери последнего — и вовсе прекратил беспокоиться. «Все идет своим чередом» — лишь передал ему Маркус касанием руки под столом.</p><p>Небольшое беспокойство вернулось, когда в дверях появился Лео и еще два гостя, оказавшиеся слишком знакомыми всем присутствующим.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Карл, — поприветствовал Элайджа, а затем обратился и к остальным: — Всех нас с Рождеством! Добрый Элайджа-Санта принес своим робо-детям себя и подарки! — Захохотал он, чем заразил остальных.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>